


of entrances and flattery

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, Oblivious Cormoran Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Don’t flatter yourself, Sam.”
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of entrances and flattery

“Don’t you look nice today!”

Robin gave Pat a little twirl. “Meeting a client at a posh hotel restaurant, figured I’d dress the part.”

Pat nodded. “I like the necklace.”

Barclay, traipsing in not ten minutes later, gave a wolf-whistle. “Sharp, Ellacott! You didn’t get shined up just for me, did you?”

She snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself, Sam, I’ve a client meeting.”

“Ah!” He mimed an arrow to the chest. “Cruelty!”

“And what would your wife say?”

Cormoran came out just then. “Say to what? Oh, you look nice.”

“Thank you,” she said primly, ignoring Pat and Sam’s shared look.


End file.
